Kagome's Magic Luck for Guys
by dark-elmo
Summary: HPInu x-over AU fic, Kag&Sota on 15th b-days start going to Hogwarts being Dumbledore is a grandpa-like figure. What happens when the sorting hat chooses the house for Kagome? KagSessNarakuKougaHarryDraco love thinging going on? R
1. Greetings From Hell

Yay! I've been getting my hopes up about doing a HP and an Inu fic together! I've barely seen any around. So if anyone seen any good ones, Review them to me! At first I was going to put Yuu Yuu Hakusho with it too but thought better of it.

* * *

Things you will need to know: Sota and Kagome are twins; Sota is the same age as Kagome. And this is and AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

Greetings From Hell

By: Dark-Elmo

* * *

Sota plopped gracelessly on the cushion next to his grandpa while his mother place a steaming plate of beef and veggies in front on him. Sota smiled gratefully and said 'thank you'.

Kagome walked in and yawned and scooted into her seat gracefully unlike her brother and watched him scarf down his breakfast.

"Geeze bro, can't wait for the big day can you?" Kagome smiled at her brother's dumbfounded look.

"Suh-u-!"Sota tried yelled around his food and continued to eat.

"Slow down Sota before you choke." His grandpa warned.

Sota gulped down his mouthful of food and looked up, "Hey mom," he paused and waited for his mother to look at him, "how come you live like a muggle? I mean, since you're a witch and all."

"Sota, living a muggle life isn't so bad. And magic will only let you get lazy." His mother smiled warmly.

Kagome looked uneasy at her mother. She knew why her mother had continued a muggle life. It was because Her father was a muggle-born. Her parents had lived a normal life because her father never knew the truth about her mother until his deathbed when her mother confessed to him. She was a witch. And Sota and herself was half of each. But a feeling nagged at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that her father was hiding something too.

Kagome didn't mind living a normal life, going to normal schools, and making normal friends. Her mother had taken caution and decided not to tell her children on their backgrounds until they were old enough. They day they turned fifteen was the day they would start their new lives as a witch and wizard and start going to the famous Hogwarts.

It was the beginning of the school year luckily and they would be entering into third year. The head master of the school was her grandpa's elder brother. Dumbledore. Kagome considered him as a second grandpa since he visited often but could only stay for a short amount of time because of the school he looked after. Dumbledore would tell her and her brother great tales about witches and wizards that went to this grand school built just for them.

Kagome had believed them to be just fairy tales until he had arrived one day and offered to take the children to the school. Her mother finally agreed and sat her kids down to tell them about their heritage. Their Grandpa gave them tons of wizard money and gave them information as to where to go shopping and a list of things that will be needed, then told their mother the date the school started. He assured us that our mother knew what to do and disappeared again.

Well, today was the day to go shopping for supplies and in 2 days her and Sota will be on their way to their new school.

Kagome finished her food and quickly ran upstairs to change and put on her shoes. Somehow Sota had convinced their mom that they were responsible enough to go alone, but their mother insisted that she at least show them the way there.

* * *

Kagome followed her mother and Sota to a brick wall and stared at a sign that announced 'Diagon Alley'. She blinked in awe as her mother tap a few bricks in a certain order and watched them spread apart. Her mother hugged her two children and sent them on their way.

Sota grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the busy streets.

"Whoa! Kagome look at that, there're animals all over this place." Sota squeak in excitement as they entered a building with mostly owls everywhere.

"Sota! Chill." Kagome walked over to look at a couple of kittens that were toppling over each other to get her attention. "Aw, they're so cute."

"Hey Kagome come look at this." Sota looked over at her.

Kagome got up and looked annoyed as she walked to her brother and glanced over his shoulder. A huge raven black owl with ocean blue eyes stared right back at her.

She felt Sota shiver, "Kind of frightening looking isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome walked up to the cage and started to stick her finger in to pet him. The owl backed away hesitantly and stared at the finger and then at the girl's face, it inched slowly towards the offering finger and brushed its head against it. Kagome smiled as the owl cooed, its feather was silky soft.

"What are you doing?" The shopkeeper raced over and Kagome snatched her hand quickly away from the cage, startling the owl.

"Uh, err, I was... Just petting this owl." Kagome watched the shopkeeper's alarmed face falter to surprise.

"That's impossible." The shopkeeper chuckled. He stared at the vicious owl and watched it rustle its feathers up in hatred. "That retched owl wouldn't let a soul touch it without biting off one of their limbs."

Kagome stared at the sweet looking owl wondering what on Earth this man was talking about, "I'll buy it."

The shopkeeper laughed at the joke and then looked at the girl's face and quickly shut up, "Your kidding... right?"

"No, I'll take him. How much?" Kagome watched her brother's face become lax and watched his jaw gape.

"Err...50 galleons." The shopkeeper read the tag uneasily.

Kagome pulled out a bag with her half of the money in it and let a small amount of the smooth cold coins fall into her hand. The shopkeeper's mouth shot open and his eyes got big. Kagome stared at the coins and picked out three, luckily her mother had taught them which coins meant what, and handed them to the man. The man stared at her with confusion before shrugging and placing a sold sign on the cage.

Kagome helped Sota pick out his animal, which turned out to be a snowy white fox with a black star on its head. Kagome watched Sota pay and picked up the cage with her new owl and walked out of the store.

"Kagome... I can't believe you bought that bird." Sota glanced at the bird that seemed to be giving him dirty looks.

"Why? He's adorable." Kagome smiled and glanced down at the owl that cooed in response.

"Adorable?" Sota snorted as he checked off the list. "Animals down, 34 objects to go."

"Great!" Kagome smiled and raced into the next shop.

The huge walls where lined up left and right with small boxes upon boxes.

"Awe, Hello!" A tall thin man in his mid thirties greeted us.

"Hello." Kagome smiled.

"Looking for a wand? Awe lets see." The man climbed a shaky latter and reached for one of the boxes. He climbed down and tossed it to Sota. "Flick it."

Sota looked confused but flicked the wand. A huge, yellow, glittering stream shot from the end of the stick and wrapped itself around Sota's arm.

"Very good." The man beamed and then headed up another shelf and came down with another wand. The wand was all black with a gold tip. He handed it to Kagome, "Flick it."

Kagome copied Sota and instead of yellow a light blue with a tint of purple flew from her end and created what looked like a dragon and disappeared.

"Very good!" The man exclaimed.

Kagome and Sota walked out of the store with their new wands and stared at them in wonder.

The next store they walked into had a crowd of children crowded around a broom in the window.

"Oh great, a broom," Sota was afraid of heights and from the stories grandpa told the broom was an object that could take you high above the clouds.

"Lets just get this over with." Kagome reached over and grabbed two brooms that were named 'Firebolt' and walked to the cashier. The students' eyes watched as the two twins pulled out their money and paid.

"What are they, multi-million heirs?"

"The only ones who's rich enough to get one of those brooms are Inuyasha and the Slytheirn quidditch team."

Kagome had no Idea what they were talking about but she chose to ignore it and followed her brother out.

"Now onto the school books." Sota chirped.

A group of boys walked down the road talking about quidditch and the next school year, obviously not watching where they were going. A silver haired boy with dog-ears pushed Sota out of his way.

Kagome stared at the boy who only glanced at the two before he continued walking.

"Prick." Kagome turned around and asked if Sota was all right.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled around to the insult the girl had just commented on. He stopped and turned but the girl had already gone back to helping the boy. He stomped back and grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

"What did you call me, wench?" He glared at the girl who only glared back.

"I called you a PRICK!" Kagome yelled making the boy's ears twitch.

Inuyasha was about to yell back at the girl before someone so rudely interrupted.

"'Ey mut-face. Why don't you leave the lady alone." A handsome boy with long dark locks in a high ponytail flashed a smile at Kagome who in turn blushed madly.

"Don't interfere with this Kouga." Inuyasha warned.

In just a few seconds the two were in a world that only involved each other as they shouted insults to one another. Sota tugged on Kagome's sleeve and they left the scene to gather their schoolbooks.

"What was that?" Sota looked back over his shoulder.

"I have no idea." Kagome shrugged and walked into the bookstore.

After the day was done and everything was bought they called their mother who instantly picked them up. The two teens told their mom everything once they got home. She smiled and guessed that they liked the wizard world and they could handle themselves. She sent them off to bed for tomorrow was a busy day.

* * *

I'm sorry It could have been so much better. But I had to explain everything in the first chapter please don't hate me! Review please cause chapter two is already done! 


	2. Innocent Girl

Reminder: They're new in school. They are cutting into third year. No one knows them, and everyone else has better experience.

HA I FINALLY FOUND IT! IT WAS ON MY BACKDRIVE AND IT DISAPPEARED. HAHAHAHAHA. : p TAKE THAT! I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Innocent Girl**

**By: Dark-Elmo **

* * *

Kagome awoke to having her mother yelling up the stairs to get ready because they were leaving in 7 minutes. 

"Eh, seven minutes? Thanks a lot mom!" Kagome hurriedly swayed from her bed and ran to her closet. She ignored the blood rush that made her eyes pound and go unfocused. She hurriedly ran around her room making sure that she had everything before dragging it all downstairs and leaving it by the front door. Kagome ran into the kitchen and scarfed down a piece of toast her mother quickly pushed towards her before running back to the front door to help Sota pack the luggage.

"What took you so long sis?" Sota heaved one of his bags over his shoulder and walked to the car trunk before carelessly throwing it in.

"Well if someone hadn't let me sleep in-!" Kagome ran to throw her chest in the trunk.

"Wasn't my fault," Sota stuck his tongue out, "Mom warned you to set your alarm clock."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and help me."

After everything was packed and they were heading down the road towards the train station, Kagome couldn't help the butterflies that were in her stomach. The had only 10 minutes before the train decided to leave them behind.

"Step on it mom!" Sota said with an annoyed voice as he ran his hand through Jinko's fur. (His fox.)

"Just sit there and hold onto your pants." Her mother smiled as she gently went a grandmother's speed limit.

'Oh man.' Kagome groaned.

Once they finally reached the train station they only had 6 minutes left. Sota and Kagome literally scrambled out of the car dragging their animals and trolleys behind them. They remember their mother's instructions about running into a wall between platform 10 and 9. Once she said this Sota stared at his mother as if she were stupid but shrugged it off.

They were only a few yards from the wall. Kagome told Sota to go first just in case it was the wrong wall. Kagome laughed out loud at the image of her brother bouncing off the wall.

Luckily it was the right wall. Kagome readied her trolley and was about to run through until someone ran into her back causing her to stumble away from her luggage. The boy fell backwards onto the ground and looked up a Kagome giving her a cheesy smile. Kagome smiled back and offered her hand.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." From his robes Kagome guessed that the boy went to Hogwarts too.

"Hey. Harry Potter." Kagome lifted him up and shook hands.

"Um... Going through the platform?"

Kagome remembering about the platform, and only a few minutes to spare, spoke hurriedly, "Yeah, uh, I guess I should be going." Kagome readied her cart.

"I'll see you on the other side." Harry called at her retreating form and watched it disappear behind the wall.

Kagome closed her eyes as she ran through the wall and opened them when she heard a shrill warning from the train. Students were still saying their good-byes and handing-off their luggage. She stared around in search of her brother. He wasn't anywhere to be found so Kagome quickly handed her chest and other stuff to the goblins that seemed to be checking them off and packing them under the train before quickly hopping onto the express.

Ron ran up behind Harry after the girl he bumped into ran through the portal.

"Nice one, Harry." Ron snorted sarcastically.

"Shut up." Harry blushed and ran through the wall. Yeah, it was his plan to run into the girl that he had his eyes on since she entered the station, but he hadn't planned that she would rush off towards the station. But once he glanced down at his watch he knew why. He only had a minute to board the train. He quickly grabbed Ron's arm and dashed for the train hoping that their compartment wasn't already full.

On their way to their compartment, Harry glanced around trying to find the object that had occupied his thoughts, but no Kagome was to be found.

"Harry Potter." A bitter voice behind Harry bit out.

* * *

Kagome glanced through the windows of each compartment until she found Sota sitting with two other males, approximately their age. She slid open the door and gave an uneasy smile as she slid next to Sota.

"Hey guys, this is my sis." Sota directed at Kagome with his thumb.

"Hey didn't I see you yesterday?" One of the males stood up to sit next to Kagome.

She looked at the boy in the face and instantly remembered, "Oh, yeah, you were insulting that jerk."

Kouga flashed his perfect smile as he made small talk with Kagome. Kagome's eyes wondered to the other male that seemed to be a statue. His beautiful face kept her attention until ice gold eyes pierced through her, causing shivers to go up her spine. (duh dun duh daaa)

Kouga followed her line of sight. "Don't mind him, he's always like that."

Kagome felt something twitch beside her leg. It tickled quite a bit but when she look down she was frightened because... well... Kouga had a tail! Kouga didn't seem to notice until Kagome started tugging on it.

"Whoa! Hey that's connected!" Kouga eased her hands off his tail and laid it in his lap.

"Oh. Sorry." Kagome blushed and decided to keep her hands to herself.

* * *

"Not now Draco. I'm not in the mood." Harry looked over his shoulder to find his worse enemy.

"Potter? Not in the mood?" Draco sneered. "And does it look like I-"

Draco almost ran into Harry, because the stupid idiot stopped in mid-step. Draco noticed that his eyes held his attention on another object. Draco carelessly glanced into the compartment to find a girl around the age of 15 or so chatting with some other men. Draco's smile widened.

"So Potters got a girl?" Draco laughed.

"Shut up." Harry quickly glanced away and headed towards his compartment, pushing Ron ahead in front of him.

Draco stayed behind to spare a few more seconds staring at the girl before heading to his own compartment, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Kagome sat nervously as she stared out the window. She could feel two pairs of eyes on her. She chose to ignore themas a woman with a trolley full of sweets and other goods knocked on the compartment door and walked in.

"Would you dears like something to snack on?"

Kagome's eyes widened on all the mysterious looking goods in front of her. And all she could say was fragments of sentences. Sota seemed to be in the same state.

Sesshoumaru's eyes cast over at Kagome as he watched her expressions change instantly.

"We'll take the whole lot."

Kagome's eyes flickered to the handsome boy and then back to the woman as he handed her a good-size bag of wizard money. She winked at him and walked out.

Kagome almost laughed because the middle-aged woman was hitting on Sesshoumaru. He returned to just staring out the window.

"Aren't you going to eat some of this?" Kagome asked him.

"Help yourself." Kagome thought he smiled but it only lasted a split-second, she shrugged it off instead. Kagome helped herself to a piece of candy that resembled a frog. Once opened the frog leaped onto Sota's face, which in turn had Sota screaming and running around the compartment until the frog jumped out the window. Kagome looked at her brother with a blank face before falling over and laughing until her gut couldn't handle it. Sesshoumaru stayed emotionless while Kouga just smiled and offered him some jelly beans. Which had Sota coughing his lungs out.

"This stuff taste like crap." Sota had a serious face.

Kouga laughed. But Kagome didn't seem to get it.

"That's probably what it's suppose to taste like." Kouga informed.

"What!" Sota started spitting the contents out of his mouth.

Harry entered his compartment after Ron to find a very annoyed Hermione arguing over 'Wizard Politics' with a silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha. As if Inuyasha knew anything about politics.

Harry huffed and plopped down into the seat catching the attention of the others.

"What's wrong now?" Hermione turned her attention to Harry.

Ron decided to pipe up earning a glare from Harry, "He failed to gain the attention of a bloody-cute girl."

"What? The famous Harry Potter didn't get any attention. Oh that's just heart-breaking." Inuyasha laughed.

He's no better than Draco himself. No one on Earth could figure out how he managed to get into the Griffindor House.

"Inuyasha, shut it." A boy next to the window heaved a heavy sigh and went back to his nap.

Inuyasha was about to knock Miroku upside his head before Harry's voice cut in.

"She's not just any girl. She's new and obviously doesn't have a clue who I am." Harry sighed again and slumped back in his seat."

"What about Cho?" Hermione questioned.

"Who?" Harry paused to think, "Oh, her-"

"Harry wouldn't stand a chance with her." Inuyasha butted in.

"He wouldn't stand a chance with the new girl either, she's bloody gorgeous and has one hell of a body." Ron just didn't know when to put his foot in his mouth.

"You're not helping my case any Ron." Harry pouted.

It only took a few minutes later until the train started slowing down and all the students were informed to change into their robes. Kagome stared dumbfounded at her brother.

"Oh no! I left all my luggage under the train!" Kagome's face paled.

"Kagome! I only brought one pair on the train with me." Sota stared at his sister.

Something soft was tossed into Kagome's hands and she glanced down at it. Sesshoumaru had handed her an extra robe.

"Thanks Sess." Kagome smiled.

"Pet names. How cute." Kouga smiled at Sesshoumaru only to hide his jealousy.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched but he decided to say nothing as he watched her slide the robe over her head. It seemed a little difficult since it was a tad-bit too big.

It was dark out when the train had come to a complete stop and all the students were filing out. A breeze past straight through the robes and chilled Kagome inside out. She searched around and found a huge fluffy thing hanging around Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Kagome decided to get a little closer and cuddle up with the boa.

Sesshoumaru felt someone gently tug his long tail off his shoulder but knew it was Kagome by her scent. He let her rap it around her shoulders to help keep her warm. Apparently she had no clue as to what he was and also that the thing surrounding her was his tail. It bemused him at how innocent she was.

* * *

Heh, told you it would get better and it only took a WHOLE day to complete two chapters. Hurry up and review! Please don't flame. I'm not an expert on HP and IY. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Kagome's Magic Luck for Guys

Chapter 3

The Sorting Hat

* * *

One of the Professors called all the first years over and sent them on into the building she quickly searched for the first third years and smiled when she found them.She quickly grabbed Kagome and Sota by their arms and gave them instructions and pushed the two in with the first years. Kagome became nervous and gripped her brother's hand. The doors opened and the first years form a line and begin to move forward. Kagome followed and quickly became sick once she seen everyone's faces in the great hall. Kouga who was sitting at a table began waving at her and she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes on her too, he gave her a curt nod of greeting and turned back to a ragged looking hat. As the first years began the thin and join their tables, Kagome's hands became a sweating mess. Only a few left. 

"Slytherin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hugglepuff!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

Next was Sota's turn and by gods Kagome had never seen his face so green in her life. He nervously stumbled to the stool and sat down. The professor from earlier smiled and placed the hat on top of his head. It seemed like a millennium until the hat finally called out.

"Slytherin!"

Kagome smiled and clapped for her brother, and she was finally called last. Kagome slowly moved towards the stool and sat. Some Slytherins cheered and whistled at her and everyone else watched in anticipation. Kagome could hear the hat mumble in her ear but couldn't make out the words. Finally the hat fell silent and she tensed as it called out.

"Slytherin!"

She smiled and looked over, Kouga's face was crestfallen but Sesshoumaru's was just emotionless. Neither would make eye contact with her. Kagome's heart fell and she felt tears come to her eyes.

Harry watched as Kagome hung her head and was directed to her table. He knew she was crying and he wanted to comfort her. Why had she turned out to be a Slytherin? Surely she wasn't bad! He would ask Dumbledore some time.

Kagome sat next to her brother and across from a stunning blonde-headed boy. He shot her a sly pearly grin and continued to watch her all through the buffet. She barely touched any of the food. Her stomach was far from hungry but she felt horrible. She knew Kouga and Sesshoumaru were ashamed of her. She quickly straightened her back. If they were ashamed of her by what house she was put in then they didn't deserve her friendship, but Kagome's heart still ached. Surely they could still be friends. Right?

Awhile after the food disappeared and the Prefects took the house students to their dorms. Except Slytherin, who was guided by Professor Snapebecause their prefectwould be absent for some time.As everyone was filing out of the great hall Kagome bumped into someone and said her apology.

"No problem Kagome."

"Oh, hi Harry." Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Don't be upset, it wasn't your choice. Just find me if you need help with anything." Harry smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he left.

"Thanks." Kagome heart lifted a bit. "If only others felt that way." She whispered to herself.

Sota smiled and slung his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Ready for the school year?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Kagome sulked through the halls with the rest of the Slytherins. She watched as the staircases above and below her move around and quickly moved closer to her brother. The blonde headed boy from earlier fell in step with her and introduced himself.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He smiled again. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks." Kagome didn't bother introducing herself, something about him was off.

Sota glared at the boy. This Draco boy was sending bad vibes and bad intentions. He pulled Kagome to the other side of him.

"I'm her brother. Sota Higurashi." Sota glared a warning.

"Nice to meet you." Draco smirked, gave a curt nod to Kagome and walked back to his friends.

"Jerk." Sota looked at his sister. "I better not see you getting involved with him."

"I won't" Kagome assured.

After they reached their dorm and the Prefect had told everyone the password, Kagome followed the rest of the girls into the female dormitory saying goodnight to her brother. None of the girls acknowledged her but Pansy who sneered in her face threatening her to stay away from 'her Draco'.

Kagome snorted and agreed, quickly entering her four-poster bed. Not listening to the other Slytherin girls goggle about her brother. She suddenly wasn't so excited about the school year. Tomorrow would be rough.

* * *

Kagome woke up before everyone else in the Slytherin house and quickly got dressed. She didn't want to be caught and taunted by the rest. She rushed down the stair and out the portrait. The sun had just begun to shine through the windows and she slowed her pace. After all she still had to find the Great Hall again. Kagome had been walking down hall after hall, she stopped to figure which way to go next when a portrait in front of her asked, "Password?" 

Kagome jumped and turned around to find a portrait of a fat lady. "Uh, I'm looking for the great hall."

Before the fat lady could answer it swung open, scaring Kagome half to death again, and Harry stumbled out.

"Oh." He noticed Kagome, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the Great Hall."

"Oh, We'll go together." He smiled as they began to walk down the hall.

"So what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I couldn't sleep well last night." Harry shrugged.

"My house gives me the creeps."

Harry laughed, "I don't know why you were put in that house."

They stayed silent until the Great Hall doors came into sight. "Great, I'm starving." Harry smiled.

Kagome felt her stomach rumbled and blushed, "Me too."

Kagome followed Harry to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to him. Harry really didn't want to scare her off by telling her how unusual it is for another table to sit with the others so he said nothing. They talked about this and that and how Harry is the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Kagome was amazed at all the magic she would soon learn.

The huge doors opened once again and students from other houses came piling in. Hermione and Ron came over and gave her a weary smile before sitting on the other side of Harry. Inuyasha came over with Kouga, they seemed to be shouting insults at each other again. Inuyasha stopped and glared at Kagome.

"What is she doing here?"

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to find Sesshoumaru staring intently at her.

"She happens to b-" Harry was interrupted as Kagome stood up.

"Its okay I was just leaving. Thank you Harry." She smiled and walked out of the great hall having the six Gryffindors staring after her.

"That wench has no right to sit here." Inuyasha plopped down in Kagome's seat.

Harry stomped on his foot. "If you didn't mind, I happened to be having a great conversation with Kagome. She's a very nice girl." Harry blushed.

"Same girl Harry met on the train." Ron informed.

"Oh so that's his new crush?" Miroku popped up from behind Sango who had sat down next to Kouga after Kagome left.

"Shut up." Harry blushed again.

Sesshoumaru ignored the girl, Kagome, all together. He was warned by his father not to get involved in any Slytherins. He didn't want to tarnish his family honor by a mixed girl either. Someone like her, Hogwarts didn't deserve.

* * *

Whew, hope you liked that : ) Review! 


	4. The Robe, His Robe

I own NOTHING. Not even my holy socks.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Robe, His Robe

* * *

Kagome wondered around the school grounds, finding the garden and where a few of her classes will be. She made a mental map of how to get back to her house, and she quickly ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She pulled her schedule out of the robe she had recieved from yesterday from Sesshoumaru. She glanced at the robe, looking at it in wonder before throwing it on the ground and walking back to the door. She reached the door and heaved a sigh. It would be rude of her not to return it to it's owner. She carefully picked it up and tucked it in with her books. She looked down at her schedule and noticed that her first class would be potions.

'So I finally get to use magic? I can't wait.' Kagome smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kagome walked through the door of her first class, that happened to be in the dungeons, and looked around. A tall greasy man stood at his desk and was talking to the blonde-headed boy she had met last night. There were only a few students that occupied the room, all of them being from her house. She chose to sit at the second table near the front and pulled out her Potions book. A shadow covered what little light that she had been reading with, and when she looked up, the man she acknowlegded earlier stood before her.

"Miss Higurashi I presume," Kagome nodded and he continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts and congratulations on your house. I am Severus, Snape. I will only accept the best from those under my house." He replied in a bored tone, but his attention was distracted as his three favorite screw-ups walked through the door. However they managed to have his class at the same time every year, was still a mystery.

"Ah, Granger, Potter, and Weasley. Nice of you three to make it." Snape sneered.

Kagome turned around to see the hateful looks they shot Snape. Harry noticed her and waved, making his way towards her, his smile quickly turned into a frown. Kagome heard someone plunk down next to her, and looked in said direction. Draco smiled with delight as Potter frowned at him. He then turned to Kagome.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"The people here seem awfully rude." Kagome responded as she closed her book.

She gave Harry a questioning look to which he responded by making a face at her, causing her to laugh. He had chosen to sit at the table behind her, just to keep tabs on Draco.

Snape tapped his wand against his desk, calling the class to attention. "This year I have-" Snape stopped in mid-sentence and glared toward the back of the class where snickers could be heard.

"Taisho, Houshi." Snape barked, "Ten points from Griffindor. Put that away this instant."

Kagome turned around to smirk at the idiot but her eyes caught someone else's and her heart sped up. It seemed Sesshoumaru also had potions in the mornings. He sat to the far right of Inuyasha and Miroku, and was glaring right at her.

'Why on earth would he be mad at me?' Kagome turned back around, and fingered the robe between her books. Now was defenitly not the time to return it.

The rest of potions class was a tad bit stressing considering they had to partner up and make some 'Eygreagus' potion. It was difficult indeed, but with Draco guiding her through it, it wasn't so bad. Harry glared as he watched Draco pressed himself to Kagome's back, and holding her hand when stirring their cauldron while whispering directions in her ear. He didn't hear Hermione screaming at him to pay attention until an ugly green fuzz began boiling over his cauldron. That was defenitely not a good sign.

Even Sesshoumaru was having a hard time paying attention. He watched the two out of the corner of his eye in disgust and then turned back to his annoying half-brother. Why had he chosen to sit with his idiotic brother? He looked around the room in the disgust at the other students. Because he'd probably kill anyone else.

After everyone had finished their potion, and put away thier materials, they were to identify them and place them on Professor Snape's desk. Draco turned and gave Kagome a charming smile and shook her hand.

"Thanks a lot." Kagome turned to gather her stuff.

"My pleasure. Perhaps we should partner up more often."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and found a seething Pansy, "We'll see."

"What class do you have next." Draco stole her schedule from her hands and scanned over it.

Kagome reached over and tried to grab it back out of his hands but he only responded by raising it far over his head.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Draco face looked disgusted before he smiled at Kagome, "Great, me too. I'll walk you there."

Kagome snatched her schedule back and placed it in her robe. "Perfect," she mutted as he walked her out of the door, Pansy following close behind.

"Dracooo," Pansy whined, flinging herself between Kagome and Draco, kissing him anywhere she could.

"Get off." Draco growled and threw Pansy away from him.

"But Draco honey-"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Honey. Your Poo-bear, sweetie or any other absurd name." Draco whispered under his breath and glared at her.

Pansy turned around giving Kagome a death glare, and stormed off to her class as Kagome and Draco walked out the front hall doors to the lawn.

Kagome remained silent and let Draco lead her to a small hut, where she had seen a few other students speaking to an over-grown man with a friendly face.

Draco stalked over to some slytherins and they began scheming their day. Kagome looked around and spotted Harry waving her over. After glancing back at Draco she slowly approached Harry.

"Hey guys." Kagome smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Yes, Inuyasha can be quite a git sometimes." Hermione broke in.

"We got off to a bad start. What can I say?" Kagome shook Hermione's hand.

"Hey, this is Hagrid." He turned and faced the teacher, "Hagrid this is Kagome, she's new in the third year."

"Ya don' say? 'Ello missy" Hagrid stuck his over-sized hand out in greeting and Kagome happily took it.

'Finally some friendly people.' Kagome thought.

"Okay class. Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid led the class near the forbidden forest and stopped outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing inside.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books--"

"How?" Kagome turned around and seen that the cold drawling voice belonged to Draco.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of 'The Monster book of Monsters', which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open thier books?"

Kagome pulled hers out unbound. And it lay dead in her hand. "Maybe mines a dud." Kagome ran a hand down the cover in wonder.

Hagrid smiled, "See, Kagome has the righ' idea. Yeh've got to stroke em."

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have 'stroked' them. Why didn't we guess?"

Kagome glared at Malfoy wondering why he was being such a pain.

"I -- I thought they were funny." Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Hagrid was looking down cast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so- so yeh've got yer books an' - an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

He strode away from them, into the forest, and out of sight.

"Blimey, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"I like to see you make me, Potter." Malfoy challenged.

'Obviously those two have issues to work out.' Kagome watched the argument, until she heard noises toward the forest.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Kagome had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into view behind them.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however cautiously approached, Kagome edged forward entranced by their beautiful coats.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Kagome had a nasty feeling they were plotting how to disrupt the lesson, by the looks on their faces.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid beamed, "Right- who wants to go first?"

Most of the class back further away in answer. The hippogriffs were tossing their feirce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered up.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," Harry climed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry! Right then- let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off his leather collar. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry." Hagrid whispered, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don't trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Kagome watched with anticipation as Harry slowly bowed to the creature. He was about to back away until Buckbeak had bent his scaly knees. Kagome mentally cheered for Harry.

"Well done, Harry," Hagrid was ecstatic, "Yeh can touch him! Pat his beak- go on!"

Kagome watched Harry as he hesitantly patted the hippogriff.

"Good work, Harry." The class applauded, except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Okay, who else wants ter go?" Hagrid untied the rest of the creatures and soon everyone was bowing nervously.

Kagome stood and watched the class until she heard loud footstep behind her, she turned and was frightened when she seen a hippogriff to her left. She tried not to make any sudden moves, but the hippogriff nudged her arm and bowed deeply. Amazed Kagome bowed back and brought her hand to it's feathered neck and ran her hands down it smooth surface. The hippogriff cooed and leaned into her hand.

"Very good, Kagome." Hagrid yelled across the paddock.

Kagome picked up Draco voice as it boomed eight feet away from her. He was patting Buckbeak's beak and was looking disdainfully at it.

"This is easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not even dangerous at all, are you?" He said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Kagome eyes widened and in a flash Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream, and in the next moment Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood spouting over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid's face had turned pale, as he picked Draco up with ease and ran across the lawn to the school's hospital.

"They should fire him straight away!" One of the slytherins had yelled.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

Kagome stared disblievingly at at wounded man being carried across the grounds. 'What a jerk!'

She ran up to Harry, who was seething out of his mind. "I'm sorry about Draco."

Harry sighed and looked at Kagome, "Its not your fault. Malfoy has always been a pain in the arse."

She couldn't agree or disagree, she hadn't really spent enough time to understand him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the Herbology class is."

"Yeah, Its behind the school. Far left of the Quidditch stadium."

"Thanks, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure thing." Harry waved goodbye as Kagome ran across the field to the herbology lab.

Kagome lungs were waging war against her rib cage by the time she reached the door to the green house. She gripped door handle but her hand was suddenly smacked away. In her way stood Pansy.

"I told you to stay away from my Draco." She sneered.

"Well, to my notice. It seems he made it quite clear he wasn't yours." Kagome stated politely and reached for the door only to be smacked away again.

"Look, I have a class to go to. And if you don't get out of my way-"

"Is that a challenge?" Pansy pulled her wand out.

"Knock it off, Parkinson. You know full well that girl hasn't learned any spells yet."

Kagome gaze flowed from Pansy to Kouga whose face was contorted boredom. Much like Sesshoumaru's. Kagome glared at him for a second at how he made it sound as if he never met her before. But then the glare weakened and finally dropped. Putting her face in neutral she pushed the door open and slipped inside.

Kagome sat near the teacher and Pansy sat directly behind her. Poking her in the back with her wand threateningly, whispering what she planned to do with her.

Having enough of Pansy, Kagome abrubtly turned around and growled under her breath, "Look you pig-nosed little crack-attic. I'm not even thinking about 'your man', much less do I think he would ever want someone so unceasingly annoying!" Kagome huffed and stood up out of her chair and moved across the room.

Pansy sat shocked, until her face turned blood red with anger.

Kouga who had sensitive ears, heard Pansy's threat, but held him back from saying anything. He didn't need to stand up for a slytherin. His concern was over-ruled with his hatred for the whole lot. It shocked him when the gorgeous woman turned around and gave Pansy what-for. He felt like cheering, but settled for a smirk instead, and took his seat as Herboloby began.

Kagome's eyes droop ever so slightly, another minute of this boring class, she was sure she'd fall into a coma. The hour seemed to be a bloody decade. Finally, the teacher had anounced the end of class and hurried out the door, muttering something about a meeting. Kagome stood ever so slowly and picked up her books, dropping Sesshoumaru's robe in the process. As she bent to pick it up it was stomped on by none other than Pansy, who sneered in her face. Kagome watched as Perkinson picked the robe up and glared at it.

She could tell it was a Griffindor from the house emble, and that it belong to Sesshoumaru's from the expensive material. She saw the panic in Higurashi's eyes and smirked, just before ripping the the robe to pieces. Kagome eyes grew big as she lunged at the slightly heavyset girl.

Kagome was quickly thrown back onto a table and Pansy jumped on her, pulling her wand out and then throwing it aside.

She spat at Kagome, "I don't need my damn wand to beat you to a bloody pulp."

* * *

A/N

Poor Kagome, its only her first day... How many people get beat up on thier first day of school! Review plz


End file.
